Nanimonai
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Park Chanyeol sangat amat membenci matematika. Dan sialnya, ia harus berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun, guru matematika galak yang menghukum muridnya dengan hukuman yang aneh-aneh! / "Teruntuk ibunda tersayang" / "Aku punya rencana—" / "U-LA-NGI." / "Apa yang kau lihat, huh?" / Dan kenapa Chanyeol baru sadar, ya? Ternyata… Baekhyun itu… - ChanBaek, Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

.

Rasanya Chanyeol mau mati.

Di sampingnya Kim Jongin nyengir nista, membuat Chanyeol ingin menjejalkan sepatunya yang belum dicuci sebulan pada mulut Jongin. Sementara dibelakangnya Oh Sehun berdehem disengaja, sok _cool_. Chanyeol makin emosi.

"Sori, Yeol… habisnya kau tahu 'kan, walau sipit, Byun _sonsaeng-nim_ itu punya seribu mata." Jongin membela diri.

Sehun menambahkan, "Terima saja nilaimu yang pas-pasan itu, Chan…"

"TERIMA MULUTMU! AYAHKU PASTI MENCINCANGKU!"

Oke, Chanyeol sudah meledak. Bersiaplah kalian menjadi budaknya saat jam istirahat nanti, Jongin dan Sehun.

.

* * *

**NANIMONAI?!**

**Romance (kayaknya), absurd (pastinya)**

**Cast milik siapapun yang memilikinya(?), plot milik sayah**

**WARNING! Shounen-Ai, GAJE, NGENES**

**-ChanBaekYeol-**

* * *

**.**

Masalahnya sederhana sekali, kelas mereka tadi mengadakan ulangan matematika. Dan Chanyeol yang notabene musuh abadi matematika (dia selalu bilang bahwa matematika lah yang memusuhinya) tidak bisa mencontek dari Jongin dan Sehun karena guru matematika mereka, Byun Baekhyun, yang padahal tengah bercinta dengan laptopnya entah bagaimana bisa melihat setiap inci pergerakan murid-murid malas sejenis Chanyeol.

Itu membuat Sehun dan Jongin juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Byun Baekhyun galak luar biasa. Jongin masih sayang nyawa, ia sudah kapok dihukum mengetik oleh Baekhyun. Mengetik selama setengah hari _full_ maksudnya. Ditambah jeweran manja dari Baekhyun langsung jika Jongin salah mengetik satu huruf saja. Baekhyun sukses membuat arwah Jongin lepas dari tubuhnya.

Oh-dunia-begitu-kejam.

Sehun lain lagi. Meskipun tampangnya setenang es batu, sebenarnya ia juga pernah dihukum Byun Baekhyun karena remedial ulangan matematika. Dari trio kwik-kwik Chanyeol-Jongin-Sehun, ia memang yang paling bagus dalam hal akademik. Singkatnya, Sehun paling pintar. Tapi entah karena hari itu dia sial atau diguna-guna Chanyeol agar ia juga remedial bersama Chanyeol yang langganan remidial, tiba-tiba nilai Sehun anjlok bak kotak kardus diduduki gajah.

Hukumannya? Jika Jongin sampai tidak bisa menulis karena jemarinya sekaku tiang bendera, maka Sehun bagaikan penderita sariawan _level_ tertinggi hingga tak mampu bicara. Baekhyun menyuruhnya membacakan dongeng Cinderella berbahasa Inggris. Ups, ada informasi yang terlewat, Sehun membaca dongeng-dongeng itu sambil men-_translate_-nya ke bahasa Korea. Dan kali ini bonusnya adalah cubitan mesra di pipi bila ia salah berucap satu kata saja.

Kontan saja pipinya nyut-nyut-an karena Sehun memang bukan ahli ke-Inggris-an.

Itu baru Sehun dan Jongin. Murid-murid kelas 2-B sudah pernah merasakan neraka dunia bernama 'hukuman Byun _sonsaeng_' yang berbeda-beda. Dan semuanya aneh-aneh. Satu-satunya yang mencetak rekor belum pernah dihukum hanyalah Kyungsoo, si peringkat satu seangkatan.

"Haaah! Kenapa guru matematika harus si pendek itu, sih?!" Chanyeol nelangsa. Jiwa raganya seolah tercabik-cabik hanya karena eksistensi dari seorang guru matematika.

Byun Baekhyun adalah guru baru. Mulai mengajar seminggu lalu, di semester kedua. Baru sehari saja ia sudah menggemparkan sekolah dengan aksi hukuman ekstrem-nya yang walaupun aneh, harus diakui bahwa itu ampuh. Entah suatu keajaiban atau kutukan kalau Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya murid yang kebal dengan hukuman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya juga tidak mau dihukum. Dia sudah lelah berurusan dengan Baekhyun dua kali dalam seminggu. Baekhyun mungkin juga sudah muak melihat wajah murid 'tersayang'-nya yang satu ini. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa bertanya pada boneka _teddy bear_ kakaknya tentang _"Siapa yang menciptakan matematika?!"_

_Well_, masalah Chanyeol sangat serius.

Ayahnya pengusaha kaya raya, punya cabang dimana-mana. Ibunya dulu aktris dan penyanyi, sekarang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Kakaknya sekarang menjadi _manager_ di salah satu perusahaan keluarga Park sekaligus desainer ternama.

Cuma dia yang menyedihkan disini.

Betapa malangnya.

Ayah Chanyeol begitu frustasi menghadapi putranya yang melihat deretan angka seperti melihat amuba yang harus dibasmi. Entah dengan cara apa lagi beliau gunakan agar Chanyeol bisa bersahabat akrab dengan matematika. Berbagai guru mulai yang biasa sampai yang professional sudah ia datangkan, tapi hasilnya tetap telur bebek, nol besar.

Pada dasarnya, Chanyeol sudah anti matematika. Jadi—ya, begitulah. Sekeras apa pun usaha gurunya, jika Chanyeol sendiri tidak mau belajar, sudah pasti tidak akan berhasil.

Ah, Park Chanyeol yang malang.

"Byun-_sonsaeng_ datang!"

Teriakan cempreng salah satu teman sekelasnya membuat trio kwik-kwik kembali bersikap sok serius, sok wibawa, sok rajin, sok pintar. Tadi setelah ulangan, Byun Baekhyun memang ke ruang guru untuk memeriksa jawaban murid-muridnya. Katanya dia tidak suka suara bising saat memeriksa jawaban. Entah siapa yang bilang begitu.

Dan sekarang dia datang membawa bencana.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan tenang. Kertas ulangan dalam genggaman, pulpen dikaitkan pada kantung kemeja. Pemuda manis (nan pendek) itu menghampiri meja guru dan memukulnya keras. Membuat para murid yang sudah tegang kini serasa diambang kematian.

Oh, sudah mulai. Neraka dunia.

"Saya rasa pelajaran yang saya ajarkan pada anda sudah benar-benar dimengerti…" pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu melempar pandangan Medusa ke sekeliling ruangan.

"…tapi masih saja ada satu orang yang remedial…" Chanyeol langsung kena kutuk menjadi batu saat Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, bagian mana yang anda kurang mengerti?"

Mati. Mati kau, Park Chanyeol. Ayo cepat putar otakmu! Otakmu tidak pernah diputar, _sih_.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin takut-takut, Jongin malah membuang muka dengan ekspresi 'aku tidak mengenalmu' dengan kejamnya.

"Tuan Park?"

"…Se-semuanya, _sonsaeng-nim_…"

Terdengar cekikikan kecil dari teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Chanyeol langsung mengumpat dalam hati betapa laknatnya dua bocah kwik-kwik itu.

Baekhyun terlihat lima kali lipat lebih seram dari biasanya. Api imajiner ditambah wajah suram dan mata menyala membuat semua murid bergidik ngeri. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada melihat hantu sekalipun.

"Park Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menggeram, Chanyeol menciut, "…besok bawakan aku tandatangan ayahmu pada kertas ini." Baekhyun mengangkat sebuah map dengan beberapa berkas di dalamnya. "Tidak ada alasan. Harus besok."

Dengan itu, ia mengakhiri kelasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan diiringi napas tertahan para murid.

.

Hening…

.

"AKU MAU MATIIII!"

Seluruh penjuru kelas menatap Chanyeol iba. Sempat terpikir oleh Sehun membuat kotak amal melihat keadaan ini (dan tentu saja uangnya nanti ia nikmati sendiri). Jongin berusaha menenangkan kawannya dengan menepuk pundak Chanyeol berkali-kali hingga ia tersedak.

"Yah!" Chanyeol menepis tangan Jongin kasar. Dendam kesumatnya pada Jongin makin menjadi setelah insiden _'Kim-Jongin-tidak-mengenal-Park-Chanyeol-sungguh-percayalah-padaku-sonsaengnim-bbuing-bbuing'_ plus memalingkan wajah dari Chanyeol dengan manja dan penuh penghayatan itu.

"Kim Jongin! Oh Sehun! Bawakan aku makan siang langsung dari kantin kesini! Dan tidak boleh ada yang membantu kalian! _ARASSEO_?!"

"_MWOYA_?!"

Nah, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah ketularan Baekhyun. Kantin di lantai bawah, kelas mereka ada di lantai tiga. Ditambah porsi makan Chanyeol yang begitu besar tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tetap kerempeng. Kalau ditanya soal itu Chanyeol selalu menjawab, _"Itu karena pendapatan dan pengeluaranku selalu seimbang, bung."_

Ambigu sekali.

Singkatnya, hidup Sehun dan Jongin akan berakhir dengan dua kata nista ; mati kelelahan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjingkat pelan di rumahnya sendiri sambil mengumpati tinggi badan Baekhyun dalam hati. Setelah melewati jalanan setapak menuju pintu rumahnya yang cukup panjang—dan dia baru sadar akan hal itu—, sampailah Chanyeol di hadapan sang pintu.

Pemuda dengan surai caramel itu berdiri tegak di depan pintu, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Matanya ditajamkan, dada dibusungkan, tangan kanan memberi hormat ala upacara bendera pada sang pintu.

Entah apa maksudnya.

Kemudian dengan langkah ragu, ia meraih gagang pintu berbahan jati itu kemudian mendorongnya pelan.

Seonggok kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Chanyeol celingukan mencari-cari tanda kehidupan dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"_Ibu?" _dia menajamkan pendengaran dari arah dapur, _"aman." _Tidak ada suara berisik ibunya dari dapur yang biasanya tengah memasak makan siang.

"_Park Yura?" _pendengaran ditajamkan ke ruang tamu, _"aman." _Tidak ada suara 'kriuk-kriuk' kakaknya yang biasanya tengah mengunyah kripik kentang sembari mendesain.

"_Ayah…?" _dengan gerakan patah-patah Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri dari posisinya, tepat diruang kerja ayahnya, _"…aman!" _Dan tidak ada suara ketikan komputer dari dalam sana.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Kemudian dengan kecepatan cahaya, pemuda itu segera berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Kaki panjangnya melesat melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus dengan lincah. Terlihat garis finish imajiner di depan pintu kamarnya dan ia bersorak dalam hati tatkala berhasil sampai didepan pintu kamar dengan keadaan sehat tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

Ehm, mungkin ada kurang sedikit. Kurang waras.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Kemudian dengan senyum seribu jari dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pintu berderit terbuka, Chanyeol bengong sambil tersenyum bagai patung monyet kasmaran, dan didepannya, didalam kamarnya, berdiri tiga onggok manusia beridentitas sang ibu, sang ayah, dan sang kakak yang tengah bersidekap ala detektif menang kasus.

"Siang, saudara Chanyeol. Apa warna celana dalam-mu hari ini?" Park Yura, sang kakak bertanya nistah.

Chanyeol yang masih _loading_ menjawa sontak, "Pink, _sonsaeng-nim_!"

….rupanya jiwa Chanyeol terlempar ke masa-masa saat ia tengah dihukum Baekhyun menyebutkan nama-nama warna.

Ibunya menyeringai ambigu melihat reaksi Chanyeol, bohlam kasat mata menyala diatas kepalanya, "Siapa cinta pertamamu, Park Chanyeol?"

"PISAAAANG!"

Bukan, Chanyeol tidak sedang berkelana ke masa lalunya, saudara-saudara. Cinta pertamanya memang pisang.

Dan hal itu membuat peneliti bertanya-tanya apa spesies Park Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Dua pertanyaan nista ditambah jawaban ngenes dari istri dan anak-anaknya membuat sang ayah geleng-geleng kepala (dalam hati) (karena dia masih dalam mode detektif). Segera beliau meluruskan kekacauan yang terjadi dengan berdehem ganteng.

"Ahem, anakku sayang," Chanyeol mabuk laut tiba-tiba, "Langsung saja, mana hasil ulangan matematikamu hari ini?"

JGEEERR

Background petir disusul badai salju ditambah sound effect yang sangat dramatis sekali.

"TIIDAAAAAAK!" Chanyeol langsung sujud minta pengampunan,

"AYAHKU TERCINTAH! SUNGGUH PUTERAMU INI TIDAK INGIN MENGECEWAKANMU! TETAPI HARI INI DEWI FORTUNA BAHKAN TIDAK SUDI MEMANDANGKU, DENGAN SEGENAP JIWA RAGA ANANDA MEMINTA BELAS KASIH AYAHANDA! JANGAN AMBIL KARTU KREDIT ANANDA AYAAAAHH!"

…Sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Cukup. Ayah serius, Park Chanyeol. Calon penerus EXO Grup tak boleh kalah pada matematika!"

Maka ayah Chanyeol segera merebut ransel puteranya tanpa perlawanan berarti dari Chanyeol yang kini jiwanya tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Beliau segera mengubek tas Chanyeol dan menemukan seberkas map dengan tulisan Caps Lock "TERUNTUK AYAHANDA PARK CHANYEOL." pada covernya.

…ngek.

Guru mana yang kewarasannya agak-agak nganu…

Lalu terdengar berturut-turut bunyi map yang dibuka, kertas yang dibalik, dan napas tertahan ayah Chanyeol.

Park Yura yang melihat situasi kurang menguntungkan segera mengambil alih. Disambitnya kertas misterus yang membuat ayahnya ayan mendadak itu dan dibacanya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Teruntuk Ayahanda Park Chanyeol, putera anda sepertinya mengalami masalah serius dengan sesuatu bernama matematika. Saya yakin anda sudah tahu mengenai hal tersebut karena permusuhan mereka sudah mendarah tulang—ehm, mendarah daging terlalu mainstream—"

Park Yura memasang wajah 'WTF',

"—Jadi, saya sarankan sebelum tidur, recokilah Park Chanyeol dengan rumus matematika walau hanya satu materi. Bila perlu tempel semua macam rumus disetiap sudut kamarnya—"

"_Wuanjrit!" _batin Chanyeol.

"—kemudian di pagi hari, suruh dia melihat jam sedikit lama, lalu menghitung setiap langkah yang ia lakukan ke kamar mandi. Selanutnya beri makan dia makanan yang mengandung protein dan Omega 3 yang banyak seperti sayuran, daging, minyak ikan kod juga bagus. Tidak lupa buah-buahan terutama strawberry, karena itu buah kesukaan saya—"

Keluarga Park mengeluarkan perempatan imajiner pada dahi kanan.

"—dan terakhir susu sapi segar, karena 'Empat Sehat Lima Sempurna' adalah prinsip siapapun yang menciptakannya. Jadi, kesimpulannya, yang terpenting adalah Park Chanyeol harus lebih sering lagi berlatih menjawab soal-soal matematika. Because experience is the best teacher. Semoga anda bisa mengatur waktunya dan menasehari dan bila perlu mengawasi putera anda secara lebih intensif. Sekian. Tertanda, Byun Baekhyun. P.S : Tolong bubuhkan tandatangan anda pada kolom yang tersedia, sebagai bukti bahwa Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah memperlihatkannya pada anda. P.S.S : Tanda tanggannya yang asli."

….krik

"HANJIR! BUAT APA COBA DIA NULIS BANGUN TIDUR DAN MAKANAN KALAU UJUNG-UJUNGNYA YANG PALING PENTING ITU LATIHAN?!" Park Yura berteriak dengan tenaga dalam.

"Ber-inggris pula, dia itu kan guru matematika…" sang ibu berusaha memaklumi.

"Ayah! Tak bisakah Byun-_sonsaeng_nim dikeluarkan saja?! Lihat, suratnya saja aneh begitu! Aku tidak suka cara mengajarnya, ayah!"

Yah, EXO High School, sekolah Chanyeol adalah sekolah swasta milik keluarga Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tidak berlaku seenaknya, dia memilih untuk berperilaku seperti murid biasa sesuai ajaran keluarganya. Ada lurusnya juga Park Chanyeol ini.

Hening, semua makhluk yang ada disana terdiam menanti reaksi sang kepala keluarga. Aneh, Chanyeol merinding. Perasaannya saja atau ayahnya memang sedang…menyeringai?

"Ayah punya solusi yang bagus, nak!"

"_Ya Tuhan, kutuklah ayahku agar membenci matematika.'_

Ayahnya bertepuk tangan bahagia dengan mata berbinar, persis anak kecil diberi permen, "Byun-_sonsaeng_nim harus menjadi guru privat-mu!"

Dan secuil jawaban itupun telah memberi ultimatum telak bagi eksistensi Park Chanyeol.

"TIIIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

…kerasukan apa sayah menistakan keluarganya Chanyeol... /sungkem ke Baekhyun/ /eh/

Jangan bash karakternya yang ancur, bash saja sayaaa T_T ~


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Terima saja nilaimu yang pas-pasan itu, Chan…"

"TERIMA MULUTMU! AYAHKU PASTI MENCINCANGKU!"

"Haaah! Kenapa guru matematika harus si pendek itu, sih?!"

"Byun-_sonsaeng_ datang!"

"Siapa cinta pertamamu, Park Chanyeol?"

"PISAAAANG!"

"Byun-_sonsaeng_nim harus menjadi guru privat-mu!"

"TIIIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

* * *

**NANIMONAI **

**(It was nothing)**

**.**

******Romance (kayaknya), absurd (pastinya)**

**Disclaimer : Chara punya siapa pun yang (mengaku) memilikinya, plot punya Kim Kumiko**

**WARNING! Shou-Ai, Typo(s) dan kerabatnya, GAJE, NISTA**

**-ChanBaekYeol-**

* * *

.

"Hah?! Yang benar?!" Jongin berteriak heboh hingga seisi kantin menatapnya bagai menatap seekor amuba yang tengah melarikan diri.

Yah, sehari setelah ultimatum telak bagi eksistensi Park Chanyeol, dia kemudian curhat dengan dramatisnya pada kedua sahabat kwik-kwik-nya di kantin sekolah.

"Pffftt… bwahahahaha…" Oh Sehun ngakak nista, saking gelinya sampai berguling-guling di lantai dan akhirnya menjadi tukang pel gratisan.

Chanyeol sang tokoh utama pundung di pojokan. Sebagai orang yang sudah merasakan asam garam kehidupan (baca : hukuman Byun-_sonsaeng_), dirinya menyadari bahwa akhir hayatnya akan segera tiba. Karena itu Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menulis surat wasiat sejak dini,

.

_["Teruntuk ibunda tersayang, ananda memberikan informasi yang akan sangat ibunda suka. Park Yura mempunyai koleksi komik yaoi bejibun, ibunda, lihat betapa nistanya anakmu yang satu itu. Tapi ananda tidak bisa bilang, karena ibunda juga fujoshi -_-"_

"_Untuk ayahanda, ananda memberikan bantal pisang, jam pisang, parfum wangi pisang, kaos bergambar pisang, pasta gigi rasa pisang, dan pisang-pisang yang lain (ambigu) tapi jangan harap ananda memberi ayahanda pisang yang asli karena ananda masih mencintainya :*"_

"_Untuk Park Yura, pensil 2B." _

"_Untuk Oh Sehun, sabun colek."_

"_Untuk Kim Jongin… tunggu, siapa itu Kim Jongin?"]_

.

Singkatnya Park Chanyeol tengah mengasihani dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia mempunyai ayah yang tega menjerumuskannya ke lubang neraka. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu berhasil menghindari para guru yang disiapkan ayahnya, tetapi Byun Baekhyun berbeda. Dia lebih pendek dari yang lain (sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menghilang dari peradaban).

Tidak, dia memang berbeda, karena tidak ada yang bisa lari darinya.

Pernah suatu kali Chanyeol berusaha melarikan diri dari hukuman Byun-_sonsaeng_ dengan bolos sekolah dan kabur lewat jendela. Tapi entah karena Baekhyun punya kekuatan super atau karena dia titisan makhluk halus, tiba-tiba saja Byun Baekhyun sudah berada di sana, memandangnya dengan wajah menggoda dan gerakan seksi sambil berkata,

"_Come here, dear…"_

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

Chanyeol salah imajinasi.

"Tabahkan dirimu, Yeol, kau pasti bisa menaklukkan Byun-_sonsaeng_! Guru yang lebih _professional_ darinya saja bisa kau buat K.O karena kebodohanmu." Kim Jongin menepuk pundak sahabatnya prihatin melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti korban tsunami.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?!" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "Byun-_sonsaeng_ itu tidak mudah ditaklukkan, tahu!"

Sehun berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu geli. Bayangkan saja bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol setelah berurusan dengan Baekhyun. Dia saja begitu, pasti Chanyeol nanti begini. Hah, mau tak mau jiwa _awesome_-nya bangkit juga. Sehun berdehem ganteng,

"Aku punya rencana—"

Chanyeol berbinar-binar,

"—tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Yeol."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Apa?" Jongin risih ditatap dengan begitu nganu, "Kau mau aku membantumu, begitu?"

Park Chanyeol mengangguk bak bocah ditawari permen.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, mungkin ada kutu lewat disana atau semacamnya, "Errr… tapi aku sudah janji mau pergi _street dance_ bareng Taemin." _Tapi bohong, _tambah Jongin dalam hati.

Chanyeol gantian menoleh pada Sehun dengan tatapan memelas, persis anak anjing tercebur di selokan dan tidak bisa naik sendiri.

"Enggg…" Sehun mencoba berkarate lidah (karena bersilat lidah sudah _mainstream_), "Aku juga sudah janji pada kakak—"

"Kuberikan 1000 won."

"—aku mau."

"…"

Astaga, nak, harga dirimu murah sekali…

.

.

.

Sore di musim semi adalah yang terbaik, dimana _background_ matahari terbenam diiringi musik dari cicit burung dan aroma bunga-bunga mekar. Tapi kedatangan Park Chanyeol dengan hawa suram di sekujur tubuhnya seketika merusak sore indah itu. Burung-burung mati mendadak, bunga tak jadi mekar, matahari berusaha keras untuk terbenam lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Siaaaall… kenapa aku yang harus datang ke rumahnya?!" Chanyeol mencak-mencak di tengah jalan.

Yup, dalam rangka menerima pelatihan khusus kemiliteran—coret—, Park Chanyeol diundang ke rumah Byun Baekhyun oleh yang bersangkutan. Memang tidak jauh, _sih_, tapi tetap saja terasa seperti perjalanan ke neraka.

Chanyeol tiba di sana, rumah sederhana milik guru pendek-nya itu. Halamannya penuh tanaman berbunga, ada bunga matahari, bunga tulip, bunga mawar, bunga melati, bunga bangkai… tidak, itu hanya khayalan Chanyeol yang mabuk bunga.

Chanyeol bingung sendiri, mau memencet bel tapi tidak ada bel. Awalnya Chanyeol nekat mencoba memanggil gurunya seperti _"Baekhyun… Baekhyuuun…" _tapi kok terdengar seperti Chanyeol mau mengajak Baekhyun main layangan.

Setelah lima menit empat puluh sembilan detik berpikir, Chanyeol (akhirnya) memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh Park Chanyeol ini, _loading_-nya sangat mengkhawatirkan.

_Tok, tok—_

"MASUK SAJA! DASAR LAMBAN!"

"Huwaaaa!" Chanyeol terjungkal saking terkejutnya.

Gubraak

"Aduduh…" pemuda tiang bendera itu mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mendarat lebih dulu di tanah. Ia merengut sebal, guru matematikanya memang tiada ampun.

Maka Chanyeol sambil merutuk membuka pintu rumah Baekhyun perlahan, menggumamkan kata permisi, kemudian menutup pintu dengan khusuknya.

Diluar dugaan Chanyeol, interior rumah Baekhyun sangat rapi. Tidak seperti rumah Chanyeol yang sepatunya ia taruh serampangan, Baekhyun dengan sangat apik mengatur letak alas kakinya pada rak sepatu. Bahkan sandal unyu dengan bulu-bulu pink dan hiasan kepala kelinci pun disimpan dengan sangat baik dan terlihat paling bersih. Chanyeol salah fokus.

Manik kecokelatan milik Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sang guru di ruang tengah, dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung dan kertas berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Selamat sore, _songsaeng_-_nim_." Kata Chanyeol ramah sambil membungkuk hormat. Tunggu, jangan tertipu, pemirsa. Chanyeol bukannya sedang waras tapi ia tengah menjalankan akal bulusnya bersama Jongin dan Sehun.

.

"_Oke, ini rencananya. Pertama, kau harus bersikap sopan agar Byun-_sonsaeng_ masuk perangkap."_

"_Heh, kau pikir dia tikus?" Jongin merusak suasana._

.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari pacar-pacarnya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan satu alis terangkat, "Park Chanyeol, kau salah makan?"

"Tidak, _saem_. Masih makan makanan manusia, kok." Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak kemana-mana, "Kalau begitu salah minum?"

"Ngg… tidak, _saem_, masih minum air, kok."

"Salah kostum?"

Chanyeol melirik kaos '_I Love Banana'_-nya, kemudian celana _jeans_ mahalnya, "Tidak, kok, _saem_."

Baekhyun berpikir keras, "Kalau begitu pasti kau salah tubuh."

"Apa maksudnya, _saem_?!"

Wuuusshh…

Lalu, entah bagaimana caranya Byun Baekhyun telah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tatapan paranormal sambil memegang segelas air.

"Wahai roh yang tersesat dalam tubuh remaja tak jelas bernama Park Chanyeol… pergilah dan cari tubuh nista ini… pergilaaah… pergiii…" Baekhyun memercikkan air sucinya ke wajah cengo Chanyeol.

_Loading_…

"AAAAAAARRGGGHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN?!"

Chanyeol dengan segera mengelap wajahnya yang tampan—menurutnya—dan menangisi nasib kulit wajah kesayangannya yang telah dinodai Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, cuma menusir roh baik yang tadi tersesat ke tubuhmu. Nah, sekarang kau sudah kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol. Merasa lebih baik?" jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

Chanyeol masih meratapi nasib wajahnya yang tidak lagi perawan, tidak menyadari senyum geli dari Baekhyun karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang Chanyeol. Kalimat macam apa itu.

"_Saem_, itu tadi air apa?" Chanyeol mulai merasakan efek samping air suci Baekhyun.

"Air comberan."

"APA?!"

Baekhyun melirik muridnya denga malas, kemudian mendecak sebal, "Sudahlah, itu cuma air biasa, kok. Ayo cepat mulai, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Kemudian ia kembali menekuni berkas-berkasnya.

Chanyeol menggerutu, "Cih, sok sibuk sekali."

Baekhyun menoleh secepat kilat, "APA KAU BILANG?!"

Chanyeol kicep.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat, dimana akan banyak terlihat burung besi yang berterbangan di angkasa, seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata hitam dan berpenampilan modis serta membawa koper ukuran besar tengah berjalan bak model melenggang di _catwalk. _Beberapa perempuan genit berusaha menarik perhatiannya tetapi pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Mungkin dia gay.

Emang.

Pemuda yang wajahnya disamarkan, sebut saja Parjo (nama disamarkan) tersebut kemudian menyetop taksi dan masuk dengan susah payah akibat kelebihan beban pada koper. Entah isinya mungkin kulkas atau truk gandeng, siapa yang tahu.

"Ke alamat piiiiiiiiip (sensor), dan tolong dipercepat." Katanya dengan suara disamarkan sehingga yang terdengar adalah suara _chipmunk_. Biar terkesan misterius gitu.

(Padahal tanpa disamarkan pun saudara sekalian juga pasti sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok pemuda samar ini. Kan dia TINGGI).

Si pemuda kemudian duduk elegan sembari menerawang jauh pada langit malam yang menyuguhkan kumpulan bintang bak berlian. Di tangannya terselip sebuah foto yang membuatnya menyeringai senang ala om-om pedo.

"Aku menemukanmu, Baekhyunie."

.

.

.

Suasana tegang dengan _backsound_ detik jam dinding bermotif stoberi.

_Tik,_

_Tik,_

_Tik,_

Keringat dingin menetes.

_Tes, _

_Tes,_

_Tes 123._

_Trak!_

Suara pensil (di)patah(kan). Park Chanyeol meregang nyawa.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Y-ya, _saem_?"

Baekhyun diselimuti aura hitam, matanya berkilat merah, "Grrrr…"

Chanyeol menggali lubang kuburnya.

"KENAPA PERTANYAAN SEGAMPANG INI SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan tenaga dalam. Begitu frustasi menghadapi seorang anak SMA yang menjawab pertanyaan selevel SD saja tidak mampu. Benar-benar, Baekhyun heran bagaimana amuba satu ini bisa lolos dari ketatnya seleksi alam.

Chanyeol mengkerut, ngeri melihat manusia kerdil yang kalau marah seperti kucing yang ekornya diinjak.

"Ma-maaf, _saem_…"

"ULANGI!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"U-LA-NGI." Eja Baekhyun dengan penuh tekanan dan penghayatan. Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, tidak ingin nyawanya melayang. Dia belum mau mati sebelum menikah dengan semua jenis pisang di seluruh dunia.

"O-oke..." Chanyeol berusaha bersikap biasa saja, walau dalam kepalanya sumpah serapah meluncur bebas. Semua demi rencana kaburnya.

.

"_Langkah kedua, tuangkan bumbu ke piring saji dan tunggu mie hingga matang."_

_Eh, salah dialog. Maaf, maaf._

.

"_Langkah kedua, kau ulur waktu. Setelah mendengar tanda dariku dan Byun-_sonsaeng_ pergi, kau lari saja. Mudah, kan?" Sehun mengibaskan poninya dengan percaya diri._

"…"

"…"

"_Oh Sehun, kau jenius sekali."_

"_Oh, ya, memang." _

"…"

.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata saat mengenang pendiskusian rencana kaburnya bersama Sehun dan Jongin. _"Apa jeniusnya?! Standar banget!"_ batinnya nelangsa. Merutuki nasib kenapa dia harus mempunyai teman korslet macam Sehun dan Jongin.

Sementara Byun Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya—entah apa, Chanyeol berpikir keras dengan segenap jiwa raga mengalikan angka 123 dengan 456. Bukankah ini susah sekali? Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kalkulator, soalnya.

Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari tugas-tugasnya. Pemuda itu kemudian meniup poni yang menjuntai di depan wajah, terlihat sangat fokus dengan pekerjaan di depan hidungnya. Menghela napas, ia mengikat poninya dengan karet yang entah muncul dari mana kemudian kembali bercinta dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"_Eh…?"_

Tanpa ia sadari, gerakan sederhana tadi menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Mereka memang belajar di ruang TV Baekhyun, dipisahkan sebuah meja berukuran sedang, dan duduk beralaskan karpet bermotif stroberi, tentu saja. Kalau motifnya pisang itu tanda tanya.

Chanyeol memandang gurunya lekat-lekat.

"_Serius sekali…"_

Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun yang tidak dalam mode 'marah-marah', juga pertama kali melihatnya dalam balutan pakaian biasa, bukannya pakaian resmi. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengobservasi gurunya sendiri.

"_Terlihat… berbeda."_

AHEM.

Kenapa, ya… surai cokelat Baekhyun kok terlihat lembut bila dilihat sedekat ini. Juga kulit wajahnya, terlihat putih dan mulus seperti kulit bayi. Dan kenapa Chanyeol baru sadar, ya? Ternyata…Baekhyun itu…

…imut.

ASDFGHJKL—

BYUN BAEKHYUN KOK IMUT BANGET TOYONG

Sementara Chanyeol mulai bertingkah tak jelas, Baekhyun yang merasakan pandangan tidak sedap dari spesies langka di depannya mulai terganggu. Ia mendongak hingga kedua pasang mata berbeda warna tersebut bertubruk—

—hitam bertemu cokelat.

"…"

"…"

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?"

Gerakan yang tanpa sadar mengirimkan impuls-impuls aneh pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai kau kerjakan, belum?"

_Kok tadi rasanya ada naga terbang di perutnya, ya?_

"Hei, Park Chanyeol! Kau mendengarku tidak, _sih_?!"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"I-iya, _saem_! Se-sedikit lagi!"

Tuh, kan, Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok!" Chanyeol dengan reflek memalingkan wajah. _Panas, rasanya panas, makbro!_

"Kau demam? Masa' cuma karena mengerjakan soal semudah itu kau demam?" Baekhyun dengan polosnya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol, "Katanya orang bodoh tidak gampang sakit. Kau ini bagaimana, _sih_."

"_Dekaaaatt… terlalu dekaat!"_

Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati. Sial, gurunya yang unyu keterlaluan itu dekat sekali! Membuat Chanyeol dengan leluasa bisa menatap wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi khawatir dan bingung.

"_Imuuut~" _Chanyeol ber-fanboying ria.

"Tidak panas," Baekhyun kembali ke posisi semula, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat, "Tapi wajahmu merah sekali, loh, seperti sambel."

"…"

Ayolah, Byun. Apa tidak ada perumpamaan yang lebih berkelas?

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Kalau sudah selesai, beritahu aku. Hari ini aku hanya menganalisis kemampuanmu saja, di pertemuan berikutnya baru aku memberikanmu latihan yang sesunguhnya. Aku harus menyusun materi untukmu berdasarkan kemampuanmu hari ini terlebih dahulu." Kemudian dia kembali sibuk.

Sementara Park Chanyeol tengah berusaha mati-matian meredam detak jantungnya (ia mulai curiga apakah ia mengidap kelainan jantung) sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"_Panas."_

Chanyeol merunduk, tidak pernah merasa se-_abnormal_ ini.

"_Aku… kenapa?"_

.

.

.

"Hei, Sehun, kalau ketahuan kita bisa mati, _loh_."

Terlihat dua remaja tengah mengendap-endap seperti maling _professional_ di belakang rumah Baekhyun. Keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Yang satu bersinar di malam hari, yang satu lagi tidak terlihat di tengah kegelapan.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita sudah janji pada Yeol." Sehun, yang berkulit terang (sekaligus berperan sebagai senter) menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Matanya berkilat membayangkan uang tambahan yang akan diberikan Chanyeol padanya apabila rencana mereka berhasil.

"Halah, bilang saja kau cuma ingin dapat uang! Kenapa kau harus melibatkanku juga, _sih_?!" Jongin menggerutu sebal. Pasalnya, kegiatan bersantai menikmati matahari terbenam dengan segelas _milk_ _shake _sore tadi harus berubah saat Sehun menyerang.

"Karmamu, tahu. Siapa suruh kau berbohong ada _street_ _dance_ bareng Taemin."

Jongin tidak bisa membantah.

Kedua makhluk yin-yang itu pun tiba di Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Terlihat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dapur Baekhyun dengan halaman belakang.

"Sip! Jongin, kau cepat ambil posisi!" Yang Mulia Oh Sehun bertitah.

Jongin dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan ke sisi yang berseberangan dengan Sehun. Di tangan makhluk remang itu terdapat seutas tali yang ia pegang ujungnya, dan ujung satunya lagi dipegang Sehun.

"Kalau ketahuan aku akan bilang kalau kau dalang dari semua ini."

"Berisik!"

Jongin berjongkok, membenahi posisi tali bersama dengan Sehun. Sehingga kini tali tersebut membentang indah dari Sabang sampai Merauke.

Yup. Itulah rencana coretjeniuscoret dari Yang Mulia Oh Sehun. Saat Byun Baekhyun ke halaman belakang, ia akan tersandung tali yang mereka bentangkan. Sesudahnya tinggal kabur sebelum Baekhyun sempat melihat wajah mereka. Sehingga yang kena hukuman nanti cuma Chanyeol. _Pikir Oh Sehun nista._

"Aku mulai." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah balon berwarna ungu (karena itu warna kesukaannya) kemudian meniupnya dengan segenap jiwa raga. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan jarum pentul dan menyumbat kupingnya dengan _headphone_ lalu—

_Meletus balon ungu_—

"DUAR!"

_Hatiku berceceran~_

.

.

.

Sore itu Park Yura tengah mangap di depan televisi, menonton acara _fashion_ _show_. Niatnya, _sih_, mau nyari inspirasi gitu.

"Humm… coba yang itu ditambah renda, pasti lebih anggun. Mereka salah pilih model, _sih_, harusnya pakaian seperti itu dipakai gadis cantik nan seksi dan mempesona sepertiku." Komentarnya dengan sangat nganu.

Anak sulung keluarga Park itu kemudian mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang entah muncul dari mana kemudian meminumnya dengan penuh khidmad sebelum kemudian—

"YEEOOLLCHAAAAAN~~!"

BRUUSSHH

—negara api menyerang.

_Twitch_!

Sebuah perempatan imajiner terbentuk di kening Yura. Dengan nafsu membabi buta dia segera beranjak dari singgasananya menuju pintu depan.

"_Siapa, _sih_?!"_

"YEEEOOLLLCHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

Suara cempreng itu pun kembali terdengar. Park Yura berhenti melangkah. Tunggu, tunggu. Rasanya dia kenal suara ini, deh…

"YEOLCHAAAN! AKU PULAAAANG!"

Sedetik kemudian ia membelalak, "Hah?! Yang benar saja?!"

Cemas, ia segera membuka pintu, berharap menemukan orang lain dan bukannya _dia_.

"YEEOOLL—"

Sayangnya wanita karir ini kurang beruntung.

"—Chan…"

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda yang berbinar melihat kehadiran Yura. Pemuda itu dengan reflek melambai semangat dibarengi dengan senyuman semanis madu.

"YURA-CHAAAAN!"

_Madu yang beracun._

.

.

.

"_DUAR!"_

"ANJ—"

Baekhyun hampir latah, saudara-saudara.

—_JRIT _

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, tapi karena tadi dia tengah ber-lopelope ria, alhasil terkejutnya tidak seheboh Baekhyun yang sampai mematahkan pensil.

Seketika aura kehitaman mulai merebak dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"_Sekarang saatnya!" _batinnya girang, _"Itu pasti sinyal dari Sehun!"_

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, kesal bukan main. Gara-gara bunyi nista tadi, tulisan indahnya jadi tercemar. SESEORANG HARUS BERTANGGUNGJAWAB.

"SIAPA ITU?!" teriaknya murka.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju belakang rumahnya—asal suara nganu tadi. Nah, loh, Baekhyun kesal. Kesal setengah mati! Siapa yang dengan beraninya berbuat iseng di daerah kekuasaannya?!

(Sepertinya Chanyeol harus membelikan peti mati untuk Sehun dan Jongin nanti).

Setelah menghilang di balik dinding dapur, Chanyeol dengan kecepatan cahaya membereskan peralatan belajarnya kemudian melesat cepat ke pintu depan. Dengan terburu-buru ia memakai sepatunya.

"Yooosssh! Sedikit lagii!" Chanyeol kegirangan, senang bukan main.

"Yes!"

Sedetik kemudian pemuda tinggi itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol berlari semangat. Melewati kebun bunga, pagar, dan akhirnya kaki panjangnya bertemu dengan aspal jalanan.

"AKU BEBAAAAAASSSS!"

Orang-orang yang melihatnya mulai pura-pura tidak melihat apapun. Chanyeol berlari setengah berjoget, saking senangnya bisa bebas dari neraka yang penuh dengan angka.

Tapi…

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya, teringat akan guru matematikanya yang (baru ia sadari) imut itu.

"_Saem _pasti mencariku…"

Lah, tadi yang mau kabur siapa coba?

"Omong-omong, perangkap Sehun itu apa? Jangan-jangan… bisa menyakiti Byun-_saem_!"

CIYE.

KHAWATIR NIH CERITANYA.

Chanyeol menggeleng, merasa yakin dua bocah kwik-kwik itu takkan melakukan hal ekstrem. Tapi kemudian ia kembali ragu. Bagaimana… jika mereka berdua memang melakukan hal yang berbahaya?

"Chanyeol! Ooooii!"

"Tunggu kami, Yeol!"

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak kembali, mereka berdua sudah menampakkan diri.

"Oi," Jongin mengambil napas, kelelahan, "Curang sekali kau, meninggalkan kami begitu saja."

Sehun menimpali, "Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih—"

Chanyeol menampilkan beberapa lembar won pada Sehun.

"—terimakasih kembali, Yeol."

Jongin sweatdrop.

"Heh, jebakan yang kalian buat tidak membahayakan Byun-_saem, _kan?"

"Eh?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya, "Tidak, kok! Kami cuma pakai ini." Pemuda redup itu kemudian menunjukkan barang bukti kejahatan mereka.

"Iya, Cuma membuat Byun-_saem _keselimput, kok." Timpal Sehun sambil menghitung pendapatannya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol sujud syukur dalam hati.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita kemana?"

"_Game_ _center_, tentu saja!"

"Yahooo…! Aku akan membayar kekalahanku yang waktu itu, Hun!"

"Enak saja kau! Berapa kali pun kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku!"

"Apa katamu? Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Chanyeol berdehem ganteng, berusaha menjadi peran tritagonis, "Hentikan! Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh, tahu!"

"…"

"…"

"Dia lupa siapa sebenarnya yang langganan remedial."

"Iya, sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh…"

Sehun dan Jongin dengan ajaibnya berbaikan dan langsung berjalan meningalkan kawannya.

"O-oi!"

Sehun dan Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar. Chanyeol pundung, dikacangin.

"Eh?"

Merasakan getaran di saku celananya, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang meraung-raung.

_Park Yura calling…_

"Haa? Tumben…" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengangkat panggilan sang kakak.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

(("Yeol, gawat, Yeol! gawaaaatt!")) kakaknya berteriak panik.

Chanyeol jadi ikut panik, pikirannya meerawang jauh ke dimensi lain, "Ke-kenapa memangnya?"

(("Dia, Yeol! _Dia _sudah datang!"))

"Siapa…?"

(("_You-know-who_!"))

"Hah?! Voldemort?!" Chanyeol serangan jantung.

(("Aduuuhh…bukan!")) sang kakak mulai frustasi, (("_Dia_, Yeol! Yang dulu selalu menempel padamu itu!"))

Chanyeol beku mendadak.

(("Chanyeol! Hei, kau mendengarku, tidak?!"))

Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Chanyeol berkeringat dingin, adrenalinnya meningkat sehingga tekanan darahnya naik.

"_Ma-masa', _sih_…" _

Tanpa sadar, genggaman pada ponselnya menguat.

"Ti, tidak mungkin… aku belum lulus SMA…"

(("Tapi itu kenyataannya, adikku sayang! Dia. Sudah. Pulang."))

Entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat berharap ada Baekhyun disini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

AHAHAHAHAH INI APAAN COBA ;A; ;A; ;A; /menggelinding/

Maap kalau lanjutannya gaje gini heeuunnggg ;_; maap juga karakternya begitu nista… sayah merasa tidak panthas /pundung/

Dan maaaaapp banget kalo updatenya lamaa ;_; sumvah ini FF sebenernya gaada draft, jadi susah mau bikin lanjutannya kayak gimana /author gagal/ jadi jangan heran ceritanya gaje, wong authornya ngenes gini ahahah XD

**OIYA, ada dua member EXO baru yang muncul~ pasti udah pada tau yah mereka siapa aja huahahah XD**

**.**

**Note : 1000 won kira-kira 10000 rupiah** XD

**Note 2 : Nanimonai itu bahasa Jepang, milih itu gegara saya lagi keracunan anime XD artinya "It was nothing"**

.

.

.

**Reply~ Reply~**

**Misaki Yumi** : iya kan? absurd banget kan? Huwaaaahhh sayah emang ga becus bikin beginian ;_; tapi makasih loh udah suka, di folfav lagi GYAAAAAAHHH terharu saya—mamah ;A; udah dilanjut! Makin absurd dan semoga makin suka ya AHAHAHAH /gila/

**Kazuma B'tomat** : huwahahaha yang buat aja nista gini afafula ;A; wkwk keluarga Chanyeol sengaja agak nganu dikit /vlak/ Yura udah pasti kena imbas XD update! Late! Wkwk XD

**yunjows** : wkwkwk sebab saya pengennya kayak gitu hawkhawkhawk /ditimpuk/ ehehe itu bagian paling gaje waks XD haha iya dong, biar chanyeol kicep mulu kalo sama dia XD /tsah/ udah dilanjuuuutt!

**OceanBlue030415** : wahahah ada kok, itu mejanya masih waras, kursinya, tipinya, dinding— /ditimpuk meja/ ahihi bener juga! Baek ada bakat bikin perempatan hawkwkwk… GYAAAAHAHAHAHA bener banget tuh! Siapa tau dia juga bisa bikin menara pisa di kening keluarga Park /GIMANACARANYA/ wkwkwk reviewnya kocak! XD

**ChanLoveBaek** : wkwk makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak! XD udah dilanjut, review lagi yaa~! :D

**Ddobi88** : hokaaay! Baek galak-galak tapi tetep tsundere kok /ditimpuk/ update! :D

**park hyun in** : jiaah .. wkwkwkwk yang nulis aja nista begini so pasti ffnya tidak jauh wkwkwk XD yosh! Makasih udah mampir dan review! :D

**Guest **: update! :D thanks for review!

**kim jaerin** : wkwk aku lebih parah, ngetiknya sambil gigit meja /aw/ wkwkwk XD update! Makasih reviewnya!

**Arumighty** : yeaaah makasih reviewnya! Wkwkwk saya juga keselek pas ngetik suratnya mr. byun, ahihihi XD update! Ga lama kan? /ditimpuk/

**SyJessi22**: bwahahaha bener banget! bukan Cuma mereka, seluruh isi ff ini mah absurd semua hawkwkwk XD ya namanya juga baek mode 'absurd' /APAAN/ XD nah si papah mah maunya yang terbaik bagi chanyeol /BAHASA LU/ wkwkwk XD

**chepta chaeozil** : wkwkwk absurd banget emang XD olala.. pusing banget sampe frustasi XD /ditendang/

**Wassup** : wkwkwk selamat ngakak(?) kalau begitu XD makasih reviewnya! /;D

**funnychanbaek** : updateee! :D review lagi ya! XD

**Kiyomi Fujoshi** : wkwkwk baekhyun lagi dalam mode 'absurd' waktu nulisnya, wkwkwk XD udah dilanjut! :D

**rizki . zelinskaya** : (maap namanya jadi gitu, kalau disambungin entah kenapa pas dipublish jadi ilaaaang ;_;) wkwkwkwk AAAAAAAA aku juga suka banget komentarmu umumumu /ditendang/ makasih banget reviewnyaaaa! Tapi lama-lama ini ngalay juga heuung ;_; yosh! Update! XD tiada kesan tanpa komentarmu,jadi review lagi, hokay? Wkwkwk XD

**exindira** : makasih reviewnyaa! :D review again? XD

**parklili** : wkwkwk aduh makasiiih bangeett! Kamu juga pandai banget bikin review yg bikin saya menggelinjang begini hawkwkwk XD udah dilanjut! :D

**indaaaaaahhh** : INDAAAAAAHHHH! ADUH REVIEWMU PANJANG SAYA SUKA SAYA SUKA /CAPS KEINJEK GODZILLA/ baek harus judes-judes sama chanyeol biar si chanyeol kicep terus wkwkwkwk /vlak/ BWAHAHAHA SAYA LUPA LOH KALO SEHUN CADEL ASDFGHJKL bagaimana iniiii /gila/ wkwkwk iya Jongin mah masih sayang nyawa XD kalo ketauan dia terlibat sama Chanyeol habislah dia XD wahaha yang ada malah chanyeol duluan yg jatuh ke perangkap baekhyun XD OYYEEAAAAHHH AKHIRNYA ADA JUGA YANG NANYA ;A; /terhura/ jadi itu Cuma gegara aku bingung ngasih judul apa /vlak/ aku juga gatau artinya loh ._. /APAAN/ pas cari di gugel eh ketemu, jadi **"Nanimonai"** itu samadengan **"It was nothing"**, kalo di anime sih translate-nya **"tidak punya apa-apa".** Jadi ya BEGITULAH /authormacamapaini/

**starparks** : (Baek : Masalah buat lo?! /ditimpuk/) wkwkwkwk trio maut emang harus dikasih pelajaran dulu biar kapok remedial XD wkwkwkwk sebenernya mereka normal, cuman penggambaran authornya aja yang abnormal bwahahahah XD update! Review lagi ya! :D

**Park Oh InFa FaRo** : kyaaaa aku juga sukaa baca reviewmu! Wkwk XD review lagi? XD

**exojr**: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ADUH MAKASIH BANGET LOH REVIEWNYA AHAHAHAHA INI UDAH DILANJUUUTT! :D :D /sarap/

**nurulpriaarafah **: udah dilanjutt~~! Waduh kalau bikin NC saya tidak sanggup .-.v kalo baca mah lancar /duar/

**nafrachanbaek** : aaaaaaaa makasih reviewnyaa! Udah ga penasaran? Wkwk XD udah dilanjut! Review lagi yah! :D

**nur991fah** : yoooo! Wkwkwk kayaknya kamu sealiran sama saya, suka uke yang berkuasa UAHAHAHAH /ditimpuk/

**BaekHoney17** : wkwkwkwk aku malah bayangin Yura itu sealiran sama Chanyeol loh XD /authornista/ jadi mereka sama-sama hiperaktif plus somplak gitu /ditimpukParkYura/ wkwk baek mah asli musti galak biar chanyeol ga berkutik ahahahah /tsah/ uwaaaaaa makasih reviewnyaa! :D :D

**inggit** : aduh makasiiihh ;_; /terhura/ padahal kata-katanya absurd banget orz wahaha ini udh dilanjuutt! XD

**ByunnaPark**: wkwkwkwk selamat ngakak(?) XD wahahah keluarga chanyeol emang absurd deh XD ehtapi aku emang mikir Yura juga somplak sih sealiran sama adeknya XD wkwkwk /ditendang/ udah dilanjuuuutt! :D :D

**baguettes** : AAAAAAAAAAA ADUH MAKASIH BANGET REVIEWNYA BIKIN SEMANGAT BANGET AWAWAWA /ditendang/ wkwk aku ngerasa bersalah bikin mereka semua kayak gitu hawkwkwkwk XD baekhyun musti killer biar chan sadar atas kesomplakannya(?) /APAAN/ wahahaha iya bangeeet! Untung baekhyun manis yah XD udah updaatee! P.S : I LOVE YOUR REVIEW SO PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN XD

**realkkeh** : AAAAAA MAKASIH BANGEETT! Wkwkwk "selengean" itu apa kah? ._.a wahaha itu cuma perumpamaan kok, jadi sebenernya dia gak bbuing-bbuing, aku juga ga bisa bayangin soalnya .-.v wkwkwk mmmmm gatau nih /lah/ sebenernya aku ga ada draft sama sekali /bongkar aib/ XD hee? Ehehehe engga kok, baekhyun itu guru muda yang udah diterima pas dia masih kuliah karena jenius /tsah/ /baekhyun berbuah-buah/ kira-kira perbandingan umurnya 2-3 tahunan lah, ga pedo kan? XD

.

.

ADUH MAKASIH BANGET SEMUANYAAAA~! GA NYANGKA FF INI DITERIMA DENGAN BAIK HEUHEUHEU ;_; /TERHURA/

REVIEW YAA~ AKU SELALU BACA REVIEW KALIAN AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AG— /DITIMPUK KULKAS/

Next chap mungkin agak lama soalnya UTS udah mulai menyerang. Ditunggu yaa~ /bow/ /dan kenapa ini gak kena capslock/

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH SEMUAAA! KALIAN BIKIN AKU SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN FF NGACO INI AHEHEHE XD I LOPH YOU READERSS~~!

.


End file.
